Magic Affects the Beast
by JP-Rider
Summary: (JP-Lewis Production)When Raven leaves the Titans to go back home, Robin calls in a certain leggy magician who BB can't help but being a legman. BBxZee fic.
1. Chapter 1

**A JP-Lewis Production**

This story will contains some sexual themes, like Zatanna's legs used for seducing Beast Boy. It is also a collab story with BartWLewis.

I do not own Beast Boy, Zatanna, or every character from DC

Enjoy.

/

"Can't believe Raven's gone."

In Titans Tower, it has been one month since Raven left. Crime has been increasing a lot as the Titans struggle with only four members of the team. It was just a month ago that Raven made an important announcement on that day...

-A month ago-

_The Titans gathered around in the common room as Raven was the one who called in a meeting. The Titans didn't know why Raven called them in, but it's going for a shock of their life._

_"As of now, I am resigning the Teen Titans." She said with no emotion._

_"WHAT?!" They shouted._

_"What the hell, Raven?" Beast Boy yelled with an upset tone._

_"Do you not like living with us, Raven?" Star asked, tears pouring down from her eyes._

_Raven replied "I like staying with you guys, but I've just received a vision that there's traces of Azarath left after Trigon destroyed it. My home needs me, and since Trigon is gone, I can help rebuild it."_

_Beast Boy's ears dropped. It was about just yesterday that he asked her out, but she rejected him without hesitation. His sadness turns to anger as he spats out "Well fine! You can go back to your real home since you don't care about us!" after that, he stormed out of the common room, as the Titans watched in shock._

_Since then, Raven's room became completely empty._

-Now-

Ever since Raven left, the Titans seem to have a hard time with crime fighting. Some villains escaped, some are captured, and there was that one time when the HIVE 5 beat the Titans due to being outmatched.

Beast Boy wasn't the same after Raven left. He didn't bother to make jokes, play video games, or eat tofu. Surprisingly, the changeling has gotten a bit muscular, rather his former ropy self, but he's still not matured enough. As the days go by, he's back to his usual self, and has gotten over Raven.

Robin has been trying to find a replacement for Raven, but all were declined. Jinx couldn't do it since she's helping Kid Flash and his Flash Family in Central City. Argent regects due to trouble in New Zealand, but has Hot Spot and Red Star helping out. Not even Bumblebee who's got duties as leader for Titans East. So far, none of the Titans were available. So Robin has to take the initiative: ask one of his 'other friends' back in Gotham.

The next day, all four of the Titans gathered around in the common room due to Robin's instructions. Robin comes up in front of the tv monitor as he makes his announcement.

"All right Titans, listen up," Robin said "starting now, we will have a new member for the team and she's really good with magic and sorcery as much as Raven."

"Great, a total replacement for Raven." Beast Boy muttered, sounding like he has no interest for the newcomer.

Just then, a puff of purple smoke appears on the coffee table. The Titans cough as the smoke clears out as the Titans saw the person standing on the table.

The person was a beautiful 17-year-old slender girl with dark ebony hair, blue eyes, and pink lips. She wears a black top hat on her head as she wears a black blazer with twin cocktails, a white blouse that fits her chest with a black bowtie, black tights that look like bikini bottoms, and those shiny brown nylon stockings fitting her long lovely legs, with black high heels to boot.

"Hello Titans, my name is Zatanna Zatara, Mistress of Magic!" She introduce herself as her name flashes above her like fireworks.

"Hello new friend, the Magic of Mistress, Zatanna. My name if Starfire, what 's your favorite color, will you go to the mall with me, and will you be my friend?"" Starfire squeals as she launches herself at Zatanna and gives her a big hug.

"Black, I guess, and sure." Zatanna replied.

"Hey Zee, it's great to see you again." Robin greets his old friend.

"Well hey there little lady, I'm Cyborg, and welcome to Titan's Tower." Cyborg greets as he pats Zatanna on the back.

The other Titans continues to talk to Zatanna, but Zatanna is too busy staring at the green changeling who is currently gawking at her figure running up and down her long slender legs. 'Wow he's so cute. And he can't seem to take his eyes off of my legs.' Zantanna mentally giggles, and a blush spreads on her face as she takes in Beast Boy's features.

Beast Boy slaps himself as he mentally scold himself 'Stop oogling at her, Garfield, do you want to look like a pervert in front of the new member? The last thing I need is to turn into a dog and hump her legs, those long, curvy, nylon clad legs...'

"Hey, are you alright?" Zatanna asked as she's getting close to Beast Boy and waves her hand in front of her face.

Beast Boy's face turned cherry red as he passed out of the floor. His face was steaming as he kept mumbling gibberish.

"Did I do something wrong?" Zatanna panicked.

Starfire assured "I think Beast Boy has been knocked out by your appearance, friend Zatanna."

Zatanna gave Star a questionable look, then she realizes what she means. It was obvious Beast Boy was affected by her beauty, especially the legs, as she crouch down and poke the green Titan with her wand.

As Beast Boy snaps out of it, he looked at Zatanna's knees as he felt his heart rate beeping faster. He can see her inner thighs, and between him are those black bottoms that shows enough of her thighs. He also looked at those nylons she's wearing are a dangerous weapon for Beast Boy.

Beast Boy noticed a smile grew across Zatanna's face as she looked at him micheviously, 'Let the teasing commence.' She thought.

'I'm screwed' Beast Boy thought to himself.

/

**So what do you think? Please leave some comments, fav, follow, and REVIEW!**

**Also, check out "Return of Wanyama" and "Green Knight" in BartWLewis's profile, and check out "Green Love", "Beast Boy and the X-Men Remake", "Beast Boy and the Titan North Girls", and "Garfield's Roommates".**


	2. Chapter 2

**This fic is going to be moved to the 'M' rating.**

**I do not own BB, Zatanna, or the rest of the characters mentioned.**

**Enjoy**

Zatanna was checking out her new room in Titan's Tower when she remembers the greeting that she received from the Titans or the one none greeting that she got from the resident changeling.

'I can't blame the cute little guy for staring. I mean I would've if I was him.' Zatanna giggles in aspect of making Beast Boy do a lot more staring.

Zatanna casts a spell to change into civilian clothes "nailivic sehtolc" Zatanna looks herself in the mirror when she senses that Beast Boy is walking down the hallway, and will have to pass her door to get to his room. Zatanna casts a spell to put on her hero costume except her stocking.

"oreh emutsoc tpecxe gnikcots"

'Time to give Beasty a better look at my legs.' Zatanna gleefully giggles at the prospect of giving Beast Boy more of a leg show than he can possible handle.

Zatanna rearranged her foot stool so it would be in perfect view of anybody who was passing by her door. Zatanna placed her right foot into the stocking, and placed it on the stool, waiting for Beast Boy to pass by her door.

"Hey, Beast Boy." Zatanna calls out to Beast Boy as he passed her door.

Beast Boy turns around and walks into Zatanna's room and his words of greeting die in his throat as he is blessed with the sight of Zatanna rolling her stockings up her bare leg and thigh that leaves him awed struck. Zatanna finished putting on her first stocking, and is pleased to notice that Beast Boy was still there staring at her, or her legs to be more precise. As Zatanna starts putting on her second stocking, she is delighted to see Beast Boy turning red and getting a nose bleed. Zatanna slowly put the second stocking on, and from the look on Beast Boy's face it was having the desired effect; that by the time she had finished, Beast Boy fainted onto the floor as his eyes turned into heart shapes.

"Do you like the view, Beasty?" Zatanna said as she crouch down towards his face and stretched out her leg over his head as she stroke her calves to take effect.

Beast Boy's heart was beating faster as Zatanna's nylon foot touches his face as she rubs it with her toes. "Oh Beasty, you like that, huh?" She asked as she pulls back her leg.

"W-What do you mean?" He replied, getting himself back up.

"C'mon, Beasty, I saw you gawking at my legs when I came here." Zatanna told him with a flirtatious voice "Are you a legman, Beast Boy?"

"I-I-I don't know what you mean." Beast Boy denied.

"Your room is next to mine, and Cyborg told me you have a Stacy Kiebler poster on your roof and a playboy magazine with Black Canary on the cover." She listed "Also, he told me that you have a Chun-Li and Cammy figures on your shelves." She added, getting closer to him.

Beast Boy's face was bright red as multiple sweatdrops rain all over his face.

'Fuck, is this girl trying to seduce me? Maybe this is just some teasing she's playing at. Her scent, she smells like...oh God, it's roses! She smells so sweet and alluring.'

'If this is how she likes to play..then I'll just have to play harder.' Beast Boy vows as he goes on the offensive as he crouch down, gazing at her legs as Zatanna wonders what's he's plotting.

"Yes, it's true. I am a legman, and all of those things you said were true. I just love some long, toned legs." Beast Boy states as he reaches out, and runs his hand up Zatanna's calves.

Zatanna shivers at the contact, and inwardly smirks.

'Okay, Beast Boy, if that's how you want to play it, prepare the unexpected' Zatanna thought.

"Oh, and by the way, Zee, prepare for the Titan's Initiation." Beast Boy adds as his hands went straight up to the back of Zatanna's thighs, but the magician stops him from reaching further.

/

Beast Boy couldn't help but burst into laughter.

During her initiation, Zatanna has to dress up in a pink tutu, wearing snorkels and has to roller blade around Jump City carrying a rubber chicken, while singing "Mr. Sandman" around town. Though she has suffered more humiliation, like the time Klarion the Witch Boy cast a spell to dress her up in a pink dress.

"It's not funny, Beast Boy." Zatanna told the laughing changeling.

"Sorry, but you did past the initiation." Beast Boy respond.

"So that means I'm a Titan now, right?"

"Yep." Beast Boy said as the others nodded in agreement.

"Finally." Zatanna said as she chant the spell "Egnahc ot orehrepus emutsoc!" As her usual outfit appears, from her top hat to her back heels.

"Friend Zatanna, what kind of words are you speaking that grants you your powers?" Starfire asked the magician girl.

"Well, my spells are actually just English words in backwards."

"Why is that friend?" Starfire questions as her eyes shine in curiosity.

"It's how my magic works, it runs in the family." Zatanna explained to her friend.

"So who all in your family does magic?" Beast Boy asks as he steps closer to the magician.

"My dad. He is actually to a degree, Dr. Fate." Zatanna replies.

"Woah, your dad's the Sorcerer Supreme." Cyborg exclaims.

"Yeah, but sometimes he's too busy keeping balance in magic and order." She explained.

"What do you mean 'to a degree,' Zee?" Beast Boy asks as he steps even closer.

"Well..." Zee sighs as she looked at Beast Boy eye to eye "Do you remember the event where all the adults dissapeared but turns out they're in a seperate plain?" She asked.

"Oh yeah, I was wondering where my folks went at that time." Beast Boy replied.

"Your folks?" Zatanna asks.

"Yeah, Mento and Elastic-Girl." Beast Boy elaborates.

"Oh, well anyway, to break the spell the magic based villains put, I have to wear the Helmet of Fate to break the spell. But the user who wears the helmet has to be a permenant host for Nabu, the spirit of the helmet.

"But my dad, Giovanni Zatara, made a deal by offering to be Nabu's host in order to save me, so then on, he ended up as Dr. Fate." Zatanna finished.

"Wow, I'm sorry about your dad, Zee." Beast Boy apologizes as he and Zatanna walk away to talk.

"Hey, fathers are sopposed to protect their daughters." Zatanna reassured.

"Yeah. They are." Beast Boy agrees as he thinks about how his biological father and mother gave their life to save his.

"What are your parents like?" Zatanna inquires as they stop to sit on a park bench. They didn't even notice that they entered the park in the first place.

"Well, my biological parents, Mark and Marie, were scientists and caring parents." Beast Boy told her "They would sacrifice themselves to get me out of a sinking boat."

"I'm sorry, Beast Boy." Zatanna apologizes, placing her hand on the green titan's shoulder.

"Hey, parents are supposed to protect their children." He replied, unknowingly placed his hand on Zatanna's knee.

Zatanna blush but makes no attempts to remove, Beast Boy's hand from her knee. 'I don't even thing he knows that his hand is on my knee.' Zatanna thought as a flutter went through her chest.

There moment is interrupted when Beast Boy's T-comm beeps as he flips it up and sees Cyborg on the screen.

"Yo, Rob needs y'all at the tower for some dinner. Hurry before me and Star eats most of it." Cyborg said.

"Yeah, yeah, we're coming." Beast Boy said as he hangs up.

"Always interrupting my moments." Beast Boy mumbles a she changes into a hawk and flies towards the tower.

'I could've just teleported us...so why did he fly away?' Zatanna ponders as she casts a spell to the tower. 'Maybe next time.'

/

Beast Boy and Zatanna made it to dinner as Cyborg passes down their food. Robin gets the ham sandwich and pasta, Starfire the zorkberry dinner, Beast Boy some veggie tofu pasta, and Zatanna some spaghetti.

"Thanks, tin man." Beast Boy comments.

"Yeah, the spaghetti's delicious." Zatanna also comments.

"Well thanks, BB and little lady." Cyborg replied as he eats his stake.

Beast Boy took a bite of his tofu and immediently spat it out onto his plate when he felt a hand on his knee.

'Teach you to laugh at me, Beasty.' Zatanna thinks as she smirks at the green changeling. "What's wrong, Beast Boy? Don't you like your food?"

"Yeah, B. I know I can't cook tofu, but still you don't have to spitit out." Cyborg comments as he takes another bit of his steak as he scrawls.

"It's not that, Cy." Beast Boy reassures as he eats the tofu he spat out. "It was just so good that it surprised me."

"Well thanks, I'm flattered." Cyborg replied as he eats his food.

Beast Boy eyed on Zatanna, as the magician eats her spaghetti like nothing happened. Beast Boy turns back to eating his food not noticing Zatanna's smirk.

Zatanna slips out of her heel under the table as she rubs Beast Boy's leg with her foot.

Beast Boy chokes on his water which get all the Titan's attention.

"Friend Beast Boy? Are you the alright?" Starfire asks as her eyes flash concern.

"Yeah, Star." Beast Boy assures as he secretly slips his right hand under the table. 'Two can do this.'

Zatanna spits out the water that she was smugly drink which landed on Robin who was across the table.

"Zee, what the hell?!" Robin shouts as he wipes his his face dry.

"That was great coverage, Zat." Beast Boy laughs as he removes his hand from Zatanna's thigh.

"Sorry, Robin." Zatanna apologizes as she said "yrd niboR ffo." as Robin is dry from the spit take from Zatanna. "Just thought I felt something."

Zatanna than felt Beast Boy moving her leg up on his lap as he trace his fingers on her stocking clad leg.

'Give me back my leg, Beast Boy!' Zatanna screams inside her mind as she felt Beast Boy rubbing her stretched out leg as she felt shivers running down to her spine. She even yelped as she felt him pinching her thigh.

She then felt the changeling place her leg down as he gave a smile towards her 'Now we're even.'

'This is far from over!' Zatanna growls as a growl escapes her throat.

"Are you okay, Friend Zatanna? You did the growling like, Friend Beast Boy does whenever he fight the Adonis." Starfire asks in concern.

"Yeah. Are you sure you're feeling okay? I can take you to the medical room and play doctor." Beast Boy asks as he whispers the last part in Zatanna's ear.

"Sure, why don't you carry me down there?" Zatanna replied as Beast Boy blushes madly.

'She..she wants me to carry her?' he thought as he looks down and see a good view of her lap.

'This went farther than I thought.' Zatanna thought as she felt, Beast Boy pick her up carry her bridal style. Zatanna blushes as her hands land on Beast Boy's chest as she feels his lean muscles. 'I like.'

/

"Okay, so where does your throat hurt?" Beast Boy asked as he placed Zatanna onto the med bed.

"Can you come in a little closer, Beast Boy?" Zatanna asked as Beast Boy gets closer to her, as she grabbed his pointy ears and rubs them.

"Hey what are y...rrrrrrrrr." Beast Boy purrs as he overcomes to the pleasure that is currently flowing through his body.

"So...you do have a weakness?" Zatanna coos.

Zatanna continues to rub Beast Boy's ears as his head fell onto her chest, making the magician blushed as she still rubs his ears.

"And now we're even." Zatanna said as she stops rubbing his ears and pet his head.

**/**

**Sorry for the delay, got busy with Garfield's Roommates.**

**Remember to fav, follow, and REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own BB, Zatanna, or anything that belongs to DC**

**enjoy**

**/**

The past 2 weeks, Zatanna has made many attempts to rub Beast Boy's ears as payback. Now, Beast Boy comes to Robin to get back at the magician, by finding out her own personal weakness.

"Hey Beast Boy, what's up?" Robin asked him as he looks up into some paperwork.

"Robin, I need some dirt on Zatanna." Beast Boy begged him "She's been rubbing on my ears to submit to her, and I need to find a way to get her back."

'So Zee's taking a liking towards Garfield?' Robin deducted as he's about to give in to his friend's demands.

"Her legs." Robin simply answers as he places a comforting hand on Beast Boy's shoulders.

"What?" Beast Boy dumbly responds as his eyes show his confusion.

"Her legs." Robin repeats. "We used to date, and I remember that she was very ticklish on her legs."

"Ah, I heard that you were in the League's black ops group that time." Beast Boy comments "Well, now that I have some info, Zee better prepares herself when I get the upper hand." He said as he ran off, leaving Robin alone in his room.

'What have I done?' He thought to himself as he continues to look up some paperwork.

/

Beast Boy knocks on the door as he waits for Zee to appear. 'I'm going to ask her for some sparring, and once I get the upper hand, I'll tease her legs until she submits.' He thought as he mentally crackle.

"Come in, Beasty." Zatanna calls out before Beast Boy opens the door feeling slightly put off that Zatanna knew that he was there.

'Hope that doesn't mean that she knows my plan.' Beast Boy thought as he sees the new Titan girl on her bed.

"So, what's up?" Zee asked him as she sits on her bed crossed legged.

Beast Boy examines Zatanna's new room. It looks like a stage room with the make up dresser, a clothe hanger where her hat is, boxes full of magic tricks, candles, and her bed seems to be fitting for two people.

'What a nice room.' Beast Boy thought as he began to ask the magician "I was wondering if you would like to spar with me?" He asked her.

"You want to spar, with me?" Zatanna inquired as she cross her legs and left her heel dangle on her foot.

"Yeah, unless you don't want to show me your moves." Beast Boy challenged while not keeping his eyes off of her legs.

Zatanna notices that Beast Boy is trying very hard not to stare at her legs, so she smirks seeing this as a perfect opportunity to tease her teammate.

"Let's do it, Beasty." Zatanna accepts as she casts a spell and teleports into the gym.

/

"Are you ready, BB?" Zee asked him with a flirtatious tone.

"Yep." Beast Boy replied as he crouches down as his eyes gazed at her.

Zatanna fired off one of her spells "nurt ot enots!" which Beast Boy effortlessly evades but by doing so left his ears vulnerable to Zatanna, and she took advantage of it. But Beast Boy planned for that to happen so when Zatanna's hand reached for his ear, he grasped a hold of her hand and twisted it around her back, while he did the same with her other arm. Beast Boy pins Zatanna to the mat, he grasps Zatanna's hands and straddles her waist, Zatanna was now lying on her stomach. Beast Boy effectively cut off all movements for Zatanna, she can only squirm under Beast Boy's weight.

"Okay, you won, now release me." Zantanna states, still squirming under Beast Boy.

"After I do something." Beast boy replied, as his hand is reaching for Zatanna's foot.

Zantanna can feel Beast Boy's hands trailing down her leg, and shivers at the contact, but then begins to panic when she feels one of her high heels slide off her nylon covered foot.

"No, no, don't you dare! Garfield Mark Logan, if you don't release my foot, I sw…" Zatanna's threat is cut off by her uncontrollable laughter at the sensation on Beast Boy tickling her nylon covered foot.

Beast Boy kept tickling the magician's foot after she kept begging him "Plehehease stop, BB! I-I-I'll give you a ki-hi-hi-hiss if you stop!"

Beast Boy stops, still holding her foot, as he turns to Zatanna "Really?" He asked, only to get a kick from Zatanna's other foot.

"What the hell?" Beast Boy shouts, as Zatanna gets up, pulls him towards her, and kiss the changeling on the lips. It was a passionate kiss Beast Boy has ever experience from the magician girl.

She stops as she push Beast Boy down on the mat "What, no seconds?" He asked.

Zatanna just scoffs as she pouts "Meanie." She walked past him, but not quick enough as he grabbed her other foot. She fell flat on her butt as Beast Boy locked her feet together in his arms as he slips her other black heel off.

"Beast Boy wait, sto-AHAHAHAHA!" Zatanna laughs as she felt Beast Boy's fingers scratching both her nylon clad soles.

"I offered no incentive, Zee!" He said as he tickles her twitching toes, which cause Zatanna to laugh and moan.

/

Zatanna still has giggle fits as Beast Boy tickled her. She then plots for her counter attack on Beast Boy.

'He will pay for that stunt. Looks like I'll up my A-game.' Zatanna thought as she gave a wicked smile as she thinks up a plan for this teasing war.

"Neerg inikib." Zatanna casts a spell as her uniform turns into a green bikini which catches the green changeling's attention.

"Whoa." Beast Boy whispers as he gets a perfect view of Zatanna's lucious body.

"You like?" Zatanna purrs as she sets her plan into action.

"Y-Yes." Beast Boy responds as his hands move up from Zatanna's foot to her legs and then to her upper, inner thighs up to her bikini line.

"O-Ooohh Beasty." Zatanna moans as she almost allows herself to give into the pleasure to was to happen. "DO you want to see more?" Zatanna asks as she uses her free foot to rubs Beast Boy's face.

"Yes." Beast Boy replied as he starts sucking on her foot.

"Then let go of me." Zatanna orders as he kicks Beast Boy in the face and quickly teleports to her room before Beast Boy can retaliate.

"Wow." Beast Boy mutters to himself as he touches his lips.

/

Zatanna reappears inside of her room as she changes her green bikini to her regular magicians outfit. She landed Ion top of her bed as she felt exhausted. Then she heard a knock on the door.

"Nepo." She chanted as her door opens revealing Beast Boy holding her black heels.

"You left these." He informs her as he went closer to her.

"Thanks." Zee replied as Beast Boy sits beside her as she turns away from him.

"Aw, your not mad at me, are you?" He asked her as he trailed his finger on her shin "Think of it as payback for keeping rubbing my ear."

"No, Beasty." Zatanna pouts as she fold her arms under her breast and gives Beast Boy her big eyes. "I'm not mad, I'm just angry that you beat me at my own game."

"Don't worry, you'll have another chance to do it again." Beast Boy assures.

"Well, then I guess I have to find a way to beat you." The magician told him as she smirks "Like those ears!" She said as she leaps onto him and began rubbing his ears as Beast Boy moans in submission.

"Oh Yyyyeeaahh, well how about this!" He said as he tickles her sides to down on her thighs.

"Bahahahaha!" Zatanna laughs as Beast Boy tickles her sides to her thighs.

They continue to touch each other until they tired themselves out and the feel asleep with Zatanna's head on Beast Boy's chest, and his arms around her waist.

/

Zatanna woke up two hours later feeling refreshed and very cozy.

"Best sleep ever." Zatanna mumbles as she notices that her pillow is rock hard. "What?"

Zatanna looked up and saw Beast Boy's sleeping face as his arms are around her waist. She tries to get him off of her, but no budge.

"Tel og." She said as Beast Boy's hand are removed from her. She then decides to wake him up.

"Pst, Beast Boy." Zatanna whispers as she nudges the sleeping green man's shoulder. "Wake up, Garfield."

"Five more minutes, beautiful." Beast Boy mumbles as he puts his arms back around Zatanna. Tighter than before.

Zatanna blushes as she decides to just follow in her sleeping partners steps and just sleep.

"Goodnight, Gar." Zatanna comments as she closes her eyes and snuggles into Beast Boy's embrace.

"Goodnight, Zee." Beast Boy responds as he smiles.

But their embrace was short lived as the Titans alarm goes off.

/

Mumbo is at it again, this time, he's stealing the priceless ruby that was just having an exhibit today for the Jump City museum.

"Ooh, this ruby would look good for my next show!" Mumbo rambles as a birdarang went by through him.

"Not this time, Mumbo." Robin comments as he gets out another birdarang.

"You give real magicians like me a bad name." Zatanna snarls as she casts a fire ball at the stunned Mumbo. "You also interrupted my pleasant sleep."

'Pleasant?' Beast Boy thought as he blushes.

"Ah, you must be the new brat to stop my heist." Mumbo comments as he dodge the fireball "Maybe I'll turn you all into Titanimals again, and-"

"Tuhs sih htuom pu." Zatanna deadpanned her spell as Mumbo's mouth is covered with a muzzle. "Dnuob mih." She also cast to bind Mumbo in ropes.

Zatanna pulls her hat off of her head as she pulls out a tiny tied up Mumbo from her hat "And that's how you catch a villain, with style." She said.

"Hot." Beast Boy comments as he quickly covers his mouth with his hand in embarrassment as his inability to keep his mouth shut.

"Thanks, Beasty." Zatanna winks at Beast boy as onlookers stare in confusion at the interactions between the cute magician girl and the green boy.

/

After the mission, the Titans went into their respectful rooms as Beast Boy head back to his. He was at the halls as he stops and sees Zatanna's nylon leg sticking out of the door to her room as her hand motions him to come. Beast Boy takes the bait and enters Zatanna's room.

"What's up, Z?" He asked.

"Just thought I'd say good night." Zatanna states as she rubs the back of her neck nervously.

"Oh, well how about a good night kiss?" Beast Boy asked her nervously as he slaps himself 'Nice going, you idiot!'

"How about a kiss on my legs?" Zatanna offered as she pull out one of her stockings on her left leg, leaving her leg bare, as she raise her foot towards him "You can start with the toes."

'Holy shit, her leg is smooth.' Beast Boy mentally screams as he held onto Zatanna's leg with his hand under her knee and his other hand holding her foot. He starts to kiss the sole of her foot, and then leaves trails of kisses from her calve to her thigh.

"MMMMMMM." Zatanna moans as she stretches her arms and legs in total relaxation. 'I don't know how I'm supposed to sleep without Gar here to be my pillow.'

As Beast Boy finished leaving his trail of kisses on her leg, he told her "Well, is there anything else you had in mind?" He asked, still holding her leg with his finger tracing the air around Zee's foot as he smirks.

Luckily, Zatanna pulls her foot closer to her chest "That'll be enough for tonight, so thank you." She told him as she playfully sticks her tongue out.

"Okay, Zee." Beast Boy responds as he winks at the magician girl before he walks out the door and walk to his room.

As Zatanna closes the door, she cast a spell to strip off of her outfit as she puts on her transparent nightgown with her black bra and panties are seen through.

"Next time, I'm going to show Beasty this nightgown." Zatanna told herself as she gets inside of her bed as she starts sleeping.

**/**

**And that's chapter 3 of Magic Affects the Beast.**

**So what do you think what will BB and Zatanna would do next to tease each other? Stay tuned and find out!**

**This has been a JP-Lewis Productions.**

**Remember to fav, follow, and REVIEW!**


End file.
